Don't Touch Me!
by Julliette Rose
Summary: Dot was put up for adoption at the age of five. Now at Fifteen, she has Reactive Attachment Disorder (RAD). The Cullens take her in and begin holding therapy to try and make her form connections. Rated M for language and Adult Baby content later on. Don't like, don't read!
1. Prologue

It all began when they fostered me; the Cullens. They took me in and immediately went through the adoption process. I never felt more wanted. And then they figured out that I didn't like to be touched.

"Dot, your hair!" Mom said disapprovingly, and went to touch my head. I flinched. Emmett picked me up to spin me around that very same day. I screamed my head off. Dad tried to kiss my head when he came home from work. I ran to the other room. And that's why we went to therapy with mom and dad. I didn't know what it would entail. But, I was optimistic that the therapist would tell them to stop trying to touch me. But boy was I wrong.


	2. First Session Part 1

My brother, Jasper was going to be my therapist. He took mom, dad and I back to the office. There was a bunch of beanbags strewn about and a big puffy couch. I was asked to take a seat in the middle of the couch. I sat in the second cushion out of he three. Jasper sat to my right and mom pulled up a beanbag in front of him. Dad sat on the arm of the couch.

"Now, what's gonna happen is that you're going to lay down with your head off the edge of my lap," Jasper began. "and we're going to try to get this out of you." he concluded. I slowly laid down and without warning, mom took my right arm, dad took my left, and Jasper pinned me by my chest. And with that, I began to kick and scream. "Hey, hey, hey!" Jasper said gently. He gripped my chin and made me look at him. I struggled and shrieked. "Okay, we'll do it your way. You wanna kick? Kick like you mean it! My grandmother can kick harder than that!" I flailed my legs like some sort of animal. "Let me up! Let me go!"

"Oh, so now you're suddenly the boss?"

"YES! I can do whatever I want to!"

"And what do you want to do?"

"I wanna get up!"

"Well you're not getting up, so what kind of a boss does that make you?" Jasper seemed to tease me.

"Mommy make him stop!" I wailed. "Mommy he's hurting me!"

Mom got a look on her face, like she was about to cry. "Let her up, Jasper." And with that, I was allowed to get up. I ran to the door and found myself in another room, where I promptly threw myself to the floor to cry.


	3. First Session part 2

I sobbed into the carpeted floor. Then, when I quieted, I heard footsteps approaching me. "If you let her go, she'll get confused. We have to stick to our guns." Jasper said. "The crying and screaming is all the pent up anger and pure rage she has. So is the kicking." And with that, I felt strong arms lift me. I began to kick and scream. "Shh. Shh. It's okay, Doll." Dad said softly in my ear.

They laid me back on the couch and held me down again. I continued my tantrum. Jasper finally asked, "Have you ever felt this way before, Dotty?" he asked finally. "NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know!"

"When have you felt trapped like this before Dot?"

"Five minutes ago!"

I continued kicking, "Let me go! I wanna get up! I wanna get up! Mommy, make them let me go!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. When she didn't respond, Jasper did, "Dot, we want to help you. Help us help you. Tell me when you felt this way before." He grabbed my face, for I had looked away. I suddenly felt calm and quiet. I stopped kicking and screaming. "There. Now tell me, when have you felt this way?" I thought back to the painful time that is my childhood.

~Flashback~

I was sitting on the couch, my father took me up into his arms. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. My little four year old self hurting in the head. Everything hurt soon enough. And then, he spoke, "It's your fault! She's dead because of you! The only woman I ever loved!" And he kicked me.

~End of Flashback~

"My father…" I said softly, stifling a sob. "I can't hear you." Jasper told me. "My father did this to me!" I wailed. "How does that make you feel?"

I thought back to that day. The day it all changed. "I'll fucking kill that goddamn bastard!"

"Say it again. Louder."

"I'll fucking kill that goddamn bastard!"

"Again. Louder!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT GODDAMN BASTARD!"

I felt so much better. Jasper removed his hands and nodded at mom and dad, who let my arms go. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Mommy! Mommy, it hurts!" I wailed. Mom took me into her arms. "Shh. Shh. We're going to help you, darling. But first, you need to relinquish your care to us. Trust that we'll take care of you and give you what you need." I sniffled and nodded. She rubbed my stomach and nodded to dad. "Let's get her home." he said and got up. Mom stood and so did Jasper. I was laid down in her lap in the car and taken home.

A/N: Guys, I'm on an updating spree today. I'm feeling generous and I'm gonna try for another chapter.


	4. Waking Up Baby

We got home and I was carried inside. Jasper took me and sat me in his lap. I was still crying softly at the memories. "Okay, we'll start the rebirthing when she wakes up in the morning." The next thing I knew, I was tucked into my bed.

When I woke up, I was in the dark. I was in a different room, in a crib. I tried to sit up. "Nope." Somebody said, pushing me back down. "Dotty? Are you really awake this time?" Mom asked. I nodded, confused by all this. "Good girl, no talking." And with that, she picked me up. She sat down in a rocking chair and situated me on her lap, laying in her arms. I wondered how long they'd been preparing this nursery.

When I turned toward her to ask, her chest was bare. "Come here, Dotty." she cooed and put a hand behind my head. When I realized she wanted me to nurse, I pulled away. I may have now realized it was good to be held sometimes, I didn't wanna have my mouth all over her boobs. "Shh. Shush, Doll. It's okay." I squirmed and struggled. "No, no. C'mere." she coaxed, pushing my head closer to her breast. She brushed my cheek with her nipple and, without thinking, I opened my mouth. I was shocked to find comfort in a nipple in my mouth, even with nothing coming out of it. She held my head there until I began to suck. She wrapped her arms around me as easily as an infant. She patted my bum and rocked slowly and gently.

I didn't notice Jasper sitting in the corner of the room, watching us, until he got up to leave. I then decided to make m escape. I pulled off and squirmed. "Do we have to go back to therapy, love? Because we're trying to re-create you here. Want you to be happy. We want you to be able to love us. And to do that, you have to go through the rebirthing process." I stared at her, " So to do that, today you'll be treated like a newborn. You will only have to do this on weekends. During the week, we'll continue the holding and you'll go to school like any normal girl."

I squirmed still. "Fine, have it your way." she said and laid me down in the crib again, "Now, I'm gonna go get daddy and Jasper. You stay here." she left the room. I found myself alone then. Until mom came back in with dad and Jasper. I realized there was a couch on the other side of the room. Jasper lifted me up and sat down on the couch. He laid me down. I tried to resist and scream, but dad and mom each took an arm, "Shush." Jasper said to me. Soon, I was raging mad.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" I shrieked. "Why, Dot? Why do you want to kill us?"

"I don't know!"

"Well we're not letting go until you tell us why."

"You're hurting me!" I wailed. Mom immediately told him to let me go. She took me into her arms as I hyperventilated and stroked my hair. "Both of you go. I'm going to quiet her down." Dad and Jasper left. Neither of them looked sorry. But I would make them sorry. Mom laid me down on the large changing table and strapped a diaper to my bum. I kept hyperventilating, wanting her to hold me again, wanting this all to be over with. Luckily, it was Sunday, so tomorrow I wouldn't go through this. With a sigh, she lifted me into her arms again and hummed softly, dancing around the room.


End file.
